


一次男科检查（An andrology examination）

by telljiezou



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, 中文, 医生和病人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telljiezou/pseuds/telljiezou
Summary: 男科医生Mew ×病人Gulf
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 6





	一次男科检查（An andrology examination）

Gulf考上大学了，他很高兴，但也很困扰，因为，他一直有个难言之隐。

他的丁丁勃起的时候，完全不像成人小电影里的男主角那样，直直的挺立，而是有点弯弯的，微微向上翘，像一根香蕉。

Gulf一直为自己勃起时丁丁的样子，而感到深深地自卑。

因为这个问题，他不敢早恋，不敢喜欢上女生，也不喜欢和男生一起结伴上厕所，他害怕，自己丁丁的问题，会被人嘲笑。

可是，这次，Gulf要上大学了，大学离他家很远，而这意味着，他得住校，和一群男生住在一起，一起洗澡，一起尿尿，可能，还要一起比大小。

一想到这些，Gulf就很崩溃。

他决定要在这个暑假彻底解决这个问题。

因为不想被人发现人来人往的公立医院，也怕尴尬，所以他去了一家私人诊所。

去的时候，Gulf特地戴上了棒球帽和口罩，把自己严严实实地遮起来。

诊所布置得低调简洁，但又不失奢华。

Gulf在候诊椅上坐难安，数次想要起身离开，但他强行按捺住了这种冲动。

“下一位，可以进来啦~”一个温柔的男声传来。

Gulf蓦然惊立，以近乎同手同脚的姿势走进了诊室。

一进诊室，他便反射性地锁上了门。

接诊的医生习以为常地抬头，冲Gulf一笑，温柔问道：

“因为什么不舒服来的呀？”

医生面容俊朗，眼睛极大，但却极为有神，完全不像Gulf印象中不苟言笑的老医生的样子。Gulf的脸一下红了起来，他支支吾吾地说：

“医生……那个，那个……”

“嗯？”医生的询问带着成熟男性的鼻音，深沉而又诱惑。

“我……就是……我的……下面……在勃起的时候，是弯的……”Gulf感觉自己害羞地无地自容。

“把裤子脱了，躺到诊疗床上，我帮你看看……”

Gulf呆呆地站在一旁，一时反应不过来。

“啊，要脱裤子啊……”

“对呀，不然你来干什么呢？”医生被这呆呆的样子逗乐了。

Gulf只好扭扭捏捏地解开皮带，落下裤子拉链，褪下了外裤，战战兢兢地躺在诊疗床上，张开了自己的双腿。

“内裤也要脱掉哦~”医生温柔提醒。

“啊？哦……”Gulf有点无法理解医生的话。

他慢慢地、慢慢地抬起自己的butt，把内裤一点点地往下褪，脱掉了一条腿的所有裤子。

依稀间，他听到了医生温柔的轻笑声。

随后，一双温暖的带着诊疗手套的手就握住了他的阴茎，摆弄了起来。

Gulf的身体蓦然绷紧，止不住地颤栗。

医生用手肘碰了碰Gulf的大腿，示意他放松。

Gulf努力忽略下半身的反应，他开始深呼吸。

医生的手挪到了他的蛋蛋上，如同把玩文玩核桃似的，掂量了几下，还捏了捏。

Gulf的呼吸乱了起来。

“这样看，没有什么异常，你的丁丁很正常哦~”医生安慰Gulf。

Gulf不由松了口气，想要起身穿裤子。

“但勃起时的状态需要确认一下。”医生又补充。

“你要哪种杂志？MM的还是MF的？不好意思，我这儿没有相关的影像资料，虽然那个可能更有效一点。”

“啊？”Gulf的大脑宕机了。

“小弟弟，我要看一下你勃起的时候，叮叮的情况，现在你想要男男的杂志还是男女的杂志帮助勃起？”Mew耐心地给这个害羞的笨蛋解释。

“我……那个……那个……”Gulf怎么可能有兴（性）致在陌生人面前自慰，还勃起？Gulf觉得自己的脑袋害羞得要炸了。

“没关系的，小弟弟，不要紧张，放松，我给你做个前列腺按摩吧。”医生对这个病人态度出奇得温和。

Gulf没听懂医生说的意思，但莫名觉得安心了一些，他轻轻点头。

“butt再往下坐一点，腿再张开一点……对，很好……”医生边说边在操作台上取了石蜡油，涂在指尖。

医生的指尖抵在Gulf的肛门入口处，轻轻地旋转，推进。

Gul因为这突然侵入的异物全身绷紧，他的臀部不自觉地后缩着。

医生的另一只手按在他的臀部，不让他乱动。

“放松，会有点不舒服的，跟着我的节奏，深呼吸，来，吸气……呼气……吸气……”

Gulf努力做个听话的病人，他跟着医生的节奏，慢慢呼吸，试图放松。

医生的手指并没有很深入，只是在一个很浅的地方慢慢地来回滑动。

Gulf体会到了一种难以言喻的，从下半身开始的，一路顺着脊柱冲向天灵盖的快感。

他的阴茎逐渐充血，变硬，挺翘。

医生看了看他挺立的阴茎，又拿另一只手摸了摸，在前端一弹，笃定地安慰：

“小弟弟很健康哦，不用担心啦~”

Gulf很羞耻，但也不由得松了口气。

“再附赠一个服务”医生说着，便用指尖继续在刚刚的地方顶弄了几下。

Gulf再也忍受不住，喷薄而出……

前列腺按摩方法:检查前病人先排空膀胱，检查者作直肠指检，自前列腺两侧向中央沟，自上而下纵向按摩二、三次， 再按摩中央沟一次，将前列腺液挤人尿道，并由尿道口滴出，直接收集前列腺液送验（图46-2)。急性前列腺炎时禁忌按摩。


End file.
